La Odisea
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Lana está buscando a Brinquitos, quién se extravió por las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Pero eventos inexplicables la pondrán a ella en peligro, y tendrá que ser valerosa para enfrentarlos y salvar a su mejor amigo.


**La Odisea**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Para cualquier persona, caminar por las alcantarillas sería algo muy asqueroso de hacer, pero en realidad no es problema para nuestra chica en overol, si hay algo que a ella le gusta es reparar cosas, Lana Loud es una niña que no teme ensuciarse las manos, le encantan los animales, pero su favorito es un sapito llamado Brinquitos, ellos han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron en aquel estanque. Jugando por el parque Lana por accidente perdió a tronquitos, creyó haberlo encontrado por un callejón, pero este sapito simplemente saltó dentro de una alcantarilla, Lana sin dudarlo fue en busca de su pequeño amigo, corría salpicando las paredes dentro de la alcantarilla. Por una parte estaba asustado por lo oscuro que estaba, pero por otra parte le emocionaba encontrar un cocodrilo bebé que podría deambular por ahí. Pero la realidad es que si te encuentras con un cocodrilo podría ser peligroso.

-¡Brinquitos!- gritaba la pequeña por los rincones de la alcantarilla.

Hasta que por fin, la búsqueda había llegado a su fin.

-Brinquitos, no te pierdas así amiguito, no sé qué podría hacer si te perdiera o te comiera un cocodrilo- decía la pequeña estrujándolo con cuidado para que no se quedara sin aire.

Ambos amigos estaban a punto de abandonar el lugar pero un rugido extraño salió de la profunda oscuridad, Lana retrocedía lentamente con mucho temor, por un momento pensó que sería un cocodrilo, pero la sombra se acercaba más a ella, parecía una forma humanoide, pero destilaba partículas con aura púrpura, Lana se asustó y comenzó a correr junto a su pequeño amiguito, corrió tanto que se perdió, pero parece que el monstruo ya no se encontraba cerca. Comenzó a caminar más relajada. Trató de encontrar alguna salida pero no parecía haber tapas cerca donde salir, hasta que encontró un agujero en el techo que lograba resplandecer, a Lana le causó mucha felicidad ver la luz del sol y fue corriendo hacia esa abertura, subió las escaleras que dirigían al agujero en el techo.

Lana estaba totalmente feliz de poder salir, pero jamás esperaría que ya no se encontraría más en sus ciudad, o en alguna otra, simplemente ella apareció en un bosque. Salió de la alcantarilla para inspeccionar el lugar. Lana caminaba con recelo por el bosque, con cuidado de no encontrarse con algún lobo o algo así. A Lana comenzó a gustarle el lugar, era un bosque muy hermoso y tranquilo, pero era extraño de que la alcantarilla le haya traído hacia allí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una colmena de abejas dirigiéndose a ella, no le molestaría tanto si esas abejas no tuvieran el tamaño de un perro adulto. Ella corrió pues las abejas se veían furiosas, no tardó mucho en encontrar un escondite en un arbusto, pero no hubo descanso para la pequeña de gorra roja, ya que Lana comenzó a ver que el mismo monstruo que la estaba persiguiendo estaba en el bosque, listo para atacarla. Lana no pudo ver bien al monstruo, ya que bien lo miró se echó a correr, pero lo pudo ver más claramente, y tenía un gorro como de soldado inglés, o un Fez verde.

No le dio mucha importancia porque siguió corriendo, pero un resplandor de luz invadió la cara de Lana y de su pequeño compañero, quien seguía escondido en su overol. Lana vio a la criatura oscura acercarse, así que con valentía Lana se aproximó a la pared de luz, esperando a que le lleve a algún lugar seguro. Al atravesar la luz, Lana se encontró en una tierra llena de nieves por doquier, el cielo estaba oscuro y había una estructura al fondo con forma de sombrero.

* * *

-Brinquitos ¿Estás bien?... ¡¿Brinquitos?!- Lana no lo podía creer pero su pequeño compañero ya no estaba con ella, pensó que podría seguir atrapado en el bosque, pero la pared de luz ya no estaba, dejándola varada en ese extraño lugar.

De pronto pudo ver como una figura extraña escapaba de las criaturas oscuras que también la perseguían, pero esta vez eran más. Lana vio a la figura blanca, parecía estar asustada, al verla bien, podía ver un sombrero flotante blanco con ojos, y en esos ojos, Lana vio reflejado el terror. Ella no supo que pasó, pero un sentimiento de valentía la invadió, lo que la hizo correr hacia el extraño ser. El pequeño sombrero estaba acorralado sin escapatoria, pero alguien inesperado vendría a su rescate.

-¡Oigan monstruos! ¡Déjenlo!- Lana llamó la atención de aquellas criaturas.

Todas esas criaturas voltearon a verla, Lana se estremeció un poco, una gota de sudor pudo aparecer colocándose en su frente, pero ella no se echaría para atrás, ¿Pero exactamente que podría hacer? Las criaturas comenzaron a correr para atacar a Lana, ella corrió atrayéndolos para alejarlos del pequeño ser, al final terminó acorralada, detrás de ella había una cerca negra, y detrás de ella parecía haber un vacío infinito ocultado por la niebla, Lana estaba rodeada. Una criatura saltó hacia ella pero Lana se agachó haciendo que esa criatura cayera al vacío, eso liberó un espacio para que pudiera escapar, otra criatura se abalanzó pero Lana dio un brinco apoyándose de la cabeza de la criatura, comenzó a correr pensando en cómo librarse de esos monstruos. Lana por un descuido tropezó y su gorra cayó de su cabeza, ésta a su vez salió volando por el viento terminando yéndose al abismo profundo. Lana al ver perder su gorra se sintió devastada, y una furia la invadió, quería descargarla, y sabía con quiénes lo haría.

Las criaturas se acercaban a Lana, ella las vio y de un brinco las embistió comenzó a golpearlas con toda su fuerza, las criaturas también daban feroces golpes debilitando a la pequeña, pero ella no se dio por vencida, quizás no sea tan buena como su hermana deportista, pero tenía lo suyo, aprovechó su pequeño tamaño para ser escurridiza, cogió los pies de una criatura y lo hizo dar tantas vueltas hasta lanzarla a la otra criatura mandándolas a las dos al vacío.

Lana por fin pudo descansar, se sentó y comenzó a llorar, perdió a su gorra, a su mejor amigo, y estaba perdida, no sabía en dónde estaba, o si seguía en la misma Tierra. El pequeño ser con forma de sombrero que fue salvado por Lana se acercó a ella.

-Hola… quiero darte las gracias por salvarme… ¿Estás bien?- dijo el pequeñín.

-Perdí mi gorra…- dijo Lana entre sollozos.

Pero su lloriqueo terminó cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza, era el pequeño sombrero vivo- Si quieres, puedo ser tu nueva gorra.

-Jeje, gracias pero… no creo que este sea mi estilo- dijo la pequeña Loud.

-Eso se puede arreglar- el pequeño fantasma se separó de Lana y enfrente de ella tomó la forma de su gorra roja.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Lana impresionada.

-En mi mundo todos podemos convertirnos en cualquier tipo de sombrero, mi nombre es Cappy- se presentó el pequeño ser.

-Mi nombre es Lana- dijo ella secándose con una mano.

-Un gusto en conocerte Lana- dijo la amistosa gorra, pero luego su semblante se tornó triste.

-¿Qué ocurre Cappy?

-Yo también perdí algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, perdí a mi hermana, su nombre es Tiara- dijo Cappy con un tono triste.

-Lo siento mucho Cappy, yo también perdí a alguien importante para mí.

-No sé cómo encontrarla, la he buscado por todo mi mundo.

Lana comenzó a pensar en esas palabras, quizás ella estuviera en otra dimensión, tal vez atravesando esas brillantes luces, tendría que encontrar una luz igual para poder buscar a su amigo en otro mundo.

-Tengo una idea, creo que diferentes mundos están conectados o algo así. Yo vine aquí atravesando una luz, creo que era como un portal de dimensiones, quizás a quienes perdimos están perdidos en otros mundos, si encontramos otra luz igual, podríamos encontrarlos.

-Sí tal vez, ¿Está bien que te ayude? De verdad quiero encontrar a mi hermana.

-Claro que sí, no me gustaría explorar mundos yo sola.

Cappy se alegró, encontró una nueva amiga, así que se posicionó en la cabeza de Lana, ella se sentía realmente divertida el tener un gorro vivo en su cabeza- Mis hermanos no me van a creer- decía ella emocionada.

Ambos nuevos amigos emprendieron una odisea para poder encontrar a sus seres queridos. Lana corría por el mundo buscando una luz parecida a las anteriores que ha visto, pero de pronto un montón de partículas negras aparecía del cielo dando forma a varios monstruos.

-Lana lánzame a uno de ellos- dijo Cappy.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Confía en mí.

Lana no cuestionó más a Cappy y lo lanzó a uno de los monstruos, al aterrizar en uno con apariencia de una rana gigante Lana comenzó a levitar y en un parpadeo ella de alguna forma se adentró a la cabeza del monstruo. Lana veía alrededor, era como estar en un vórtice, estaba un poco temerosa pero confiaba en que Cappy no le haría daño. Lana abría lentamente sus ojos, y al abrirlos por completo se dio cuenta de que era una rana gigante. Los monstruos se vieron confundidos, pero la más confundida era Lana, de pronto comenzó a oír la voz de Cappy dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Cappy! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

-Tengo el poder de poseer a cualquier criatura pero solo puedo hacerlo cuando estoy unido a alguien, esto nos ayudará a encontrar a tu amigo y mi hermana.

-Entonces ¿Tengo el poder de una rana?

-Así es.

-Wow, Brinquitos estaría muy impresionado.

Lana comenzó a usar sus habilidades de rana, sacó una lengua elástica que se pegó a un monstruo con aspecto de soldado, luego lo lanzó contra el otro monstruo con aspecto de hongo. Después de eso, Lana saltó sobre ellos dejándolos como papel. Después de hacer eso los monstruos simplemente se esfumaron. Cappy hizo que Lana regresara a su forma natural, después de poseer a la rana esta simplemente desapareció.

-¿Lista para salvarlos?- dijo Cappy.

-Más que lista- respondió Lana con entusiasmo.

Lana y Cappy combinaban habilidades para derrotar a los monstruos que se interponían en su camino, tardó un poco pero el dúo logró encontrar una puerta que emanaba una luz igual a las que Lana ha visto. La puerta era roja con diseño gótico, la luz se mezclaba con aura oscuro, haciendo que nuestros héroes dudaran sobre cruzar pero tomaron valentía y se adentraron a la aventura.

* * *

Lana y Cappy corrían por diferentes mundos buscando a sus seres queridos y ayudando a la gente atormentada por aquellos monstruos que también viajaban por mundos. Iban por ardientes desiertos, fríos climas, tomando la forma de un pez para sumergirse a reinos acuáticos, exploraban bosques profundos, y volcanes ardientes. Lana y Cappy se estaban comenzando a cansar, afortunadamente para ellos, el siguiente mundo que encontraron era bastante pacífico, era un reino de nubes, los lugareños eran amables con ellos y les ofrecieron amablemente quedarse para descansar. Después de un rato y recomponer fuerzas, Lana y Cappy siguieron en su búsqueda, comenzaron a adentrarse en el espeso laberinto de nubes y creyeron haberse perdido.

Parecía que no iban a ninguna parte y que solo caminaban en círculos, pero de pronto Lana vio algo a lo lejos, parecía una estatua tirada, la curiosidad la invadió y decidió a acercarse a ver que era ese misterioso objeto, al acercarse lo suficiente Cappy pudo reconocer esa estatua.

-¿Mario?

-¿Quién es?

-Es un amigo.

Lana y Cappy se acercaron y lo reincorporaron, Mario estaba congelado y con una posición que lo hacía parecer un trofeo, Lana tocó a Mario y eso hizo que una luz rodeara a Mario y se descongelara.

-¿Pero qué?- decía Mario mientras se reincorporaba de tal suceso.

-¡Mario!

-¿Cappy? ¡Hola Cappy!- Mario quiso abrazar a la gorra flotante pero recordó que era un fantasma y este lo atravesó.

-Mario, ella es Lana.

-Mucho gusto pequeña.

-Hola señor- decía Lana.

-¿También eres fontanera?

-Y carpintera y mecánica…- decía Lana presumiendo de sus habilidades.

-Eso es increíble ¿Y cómo conociste a Cappy?

-Ella me ayudó cuando unos monstruos quisieron atacarme, Lana estuvo viajando por mundos buscando a su amigo.

-Es mi sapo brinquitos- dijo Lana con un semblante triste.

-Creo que esos monstruos lo secuestraron… y a Tiara también- dijo Cappy poniéndose igualmente triste.

-Oh… ya veo- Mario se sentó y ya no se le veía tan animado- Yo también perdí a algunos amigos… y a mi hermano. Intenté rescatarlos, pero ellos fueron más que yo, y me dejaron congelado y me expulsaron a otro mundo… también pude ver como a otros guerreros los secuestraban y los congelaban.

Lana y Cappy guardaron silencio mientras se veían mutuamente.

-Les ayudaré- dijo Mario poniéndose de pie- y los rescataremos.

Mario le extendió su mano a Lana, ella con determinación le devolvió el saludo formando entre los tres una alianza.

Después de unirse, los tres héroes emprendieron su viaje para salvar a aquellos que fueron secuestrados por los monstruos. Lograron encontrar una puerta que los llevaría a otro mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en lo más recóndito del espacio, había un ser oscuro quien a través de portales podía ver a los héroes, no podía permitir que nadie interfiera en sus planes así que envió a su horda de monstruos para que los ataquen.

Esta vez los héroes tuvieron que enfrentar peligros muchos más intensos desde que se unieron a Mario, primero ingresaron a un mundo donde tuvieron que combatir con piratas, Mario usaba sus súper habilidades para combatirlos, mientras que Cappy ayudaba a Lana a poseer al más fuerte y así vencerlos. Luego los atacó una criatura enorme, parecía un dragón verde, el cual dio un fuerte rugido que estremeció todas las aguas, fue vencido tras una serie de golpes que mandó el equipo.

Después cruzaron a otro mundo donde los envistió un gigante robot, este les lanzaba cañonazos y con filadas hachas los trataba de rebanar, esta vez Lana no pudo poseer a ningún monstruo así que Mario tuvo que ayudarla lanzándole al robot una ráfaga de bolas de fuego, Lana también quería ayudar, un pedazo de fierro salió desprendido del robot, Lana lo tomó y comenzó a golpearlo, ella notó que era más fuerte de lo que creía, y fue cuando por fin pudieron vencer al robot.

Mario vio el potencial poder de Lana, así que decidió entrenarla para que pudiera luchar sin necesidad de poseer a algún monstruo, no tomó mucho tiempo, Lana aprendía rápido. En poco tiempo Lana aprendió a hacer dobles saltos, golpear tan fuerte como para romper una roca, y aprendió a usar herramientas como un martillo. Ahora con las nuevas habilidades de Lana, los tres héroes siguieron su viaje hasta encontrar al responsable de todo este alboroto.

A los héroes no les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, mientras iban por un mundo espacial, se toparon con un pterodáctilo gigante de metal, la criatura voló a una gran velocidad y tomó a Cappy con sus garras, ahora dependía de Lana y Mario salvarlo. El enorme monstruo volaba alto en un túnel gigante metálico, Mario volaba con su capa amarilla llevando a Lana en su espalda. Luego de alcanzarlo el pterodáctilo los encaró, con su cola punzante trató de apuñalarlos, un poco logró herir a Lana, Mario trató de lanzar una llamarada al monstruo pero fue lanzado lejos por la cola de este, luego se volvió contra Lana, ella estaba asustada, comenzó a arrinconarse contra la pared mientras la criatura la veía mostrando sus filosos dientes. Lana cayó con su espalda contra la pared ¿Qué podía hacer? Luego volteó a ver a Cappy, estaba asustado, se podía ver como temblaba. Luego volvió a ver a Mario, estaba inconsciente, en cuanto el monstruo acabe con ella ira tras Mario. Lana no iba a permitir que la criatura los lastimara, no perdería a otro amigo, ella dio un doble salto y con el martillo que le dio Mario le dio un golpe en la cabeza desconcertándolo.

Mientras la criatura tambaleaba por el enorme golpe que le dio Lana, esta última tomó impulso y le brindó unas cuantas patadas combinándolas con su mazo, estaba a punto de vencer a la criatura, Lana tomó carrera y embistió al monstruo dándole un golpe final, este cayó de espalda y en unos segundos se convirtió en polvo.

Mario comenzaba a despertar, Lana se acercó a él y Cappy la acompañaba, Lana le alzó su mano para que se levante, no se necesitaban palabras para expresar la confianza que se tenían. Detrás de ellos apareció una puerta, era la misma puerta que han encontrado durante todo su trayecto. Sin dudar los tres aventureros atravesaron la puerta, viendo un mundo completamente oscuro, y el piso parecía estar hecho de un cristal oscuro, el cual tenía un fondo azul combinado con morado y verde.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Mario tardó unos segundos en contestar- El Subespacio.

Lana caminaba junto a Cappy por detrás de Mario, el lugar era oscuro e inhóspito, le traía una mala sensación. Mario se detuvo y con él Lana y Cappy, los tres observaban como una lluvia de partículas caían detrás de ellos, formando una gigantesca masa que se elevaba frente a los tres héroes.

-Se atreven a enfrentar al… ¡MASTER CORE!- una voz profunda y monstruosa salía de ese ser.

Y de Master Core salían otras partículas que tomaban la forma de varios guerreros, unos con espadas, otros tomaban la forma de animales, otros la de robots, y otros parecían humanos.

-¡No tienen que limitarse, no son reales!- les decía Mario a sus compañeros.

Lana y Cappy asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron posición de batalla, el ejército de monstruos se dirigía a atacar a los héroes, pero ellos no se quedarían atrás, los tres corrieron y en cuestión de segundos, ambos bandos chocaron en una feroz batalla. Mario podía contra varios enemigos, mientras Lana lanzaba a Cappy a un monstruo con el aspecto de un gorila poseyéndolo, Mario lanzaba bolas de fuego a varios de los monstruos y esquivaba las flechas que les era arrojadas, Lana con su fuerza aplastaba los robots, luego se separó del gorila para poseer a una abeja con la cual podía lanzar varias agujas y espinas. Los héroes no se rendían, y en poco tiempo acabaron con todo el ejército de Master Core sin ningún rasguño. Ahora era momento de enfrentar al jefe final.

* * *

Master Core creció de tamaño y tomó una forma humana algo grotesca y hacía movimientos erráticos, debajo de Master Core había un vacío profundo. Core embistió un cabezazo contra los héroes, estos a duras penas lo esquivaron. Master Core liberó de su cabeza cuatro masas que se acercaban a los héroes, al entrar en contacto con ellos las masas explotaron brindando mucho daño. Mario comenzó a atacar la cabeza cada vez que se acercaba, dándole varios golpes junto a su capa. Lana aún tenía poseída a un monstruo con gran velocidad, la cual le sirvió para agarrar un gran brinco y darle unos golpes al monstruo. Master Core se estaba cansando, así que tomó la forma de una bestia con una cola como de escorpión, la criatura tomó velocidad y embistió contra Lana hiriéndola, Mario se lanzó para defenderla, dio un giro para atinar un tornado de golpes a la criatura. Lana también comenzó a atacar tomando la forma de una bola y lanzándose al monstruo como si fuera un cañón. Master Core tuvo que transformarse en tres gigantescas espadas para poder eliminar al equipo de héroes. Las espadas volaron en diferentes direcciones para empalarse en uno de los guerreros, Mario y Lana con sumo cuidado golpearon las espadas para no cortarse. La velocidad que tenían era tremenda, lo cual les dio una oportunidad para hacer frente a las espadas. Master Core ya estaba harto y no le quedaban fuerzas, fue entonces que decidió absorber las partículas del monstruo que estaba poseyendo Lana, expulsando a esta dejándola vulnerable. Y con esa energía Master Core tomó la apariencia de Mario para atacarlos. Este Mario tenía unos ojos rojos, y estaba listo para atacar. En un parpadeo Master Core tenía a Mario sosteniéndolo del cuello, Lana corrió a ayudarlo pero Master Core le lanzó una ráfaga de bolas de fuego, fue cuando se acercó al oído de Mario.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que tú… pronto todos los mundos serán míos- dijo Master Core con una vos siniestras.

Para Mario era sumamente aterrador, ya que era ver como una versión malvada de él, amenazando con conquistar todos los reinos, Mario trató de liberarse de su doble oscuro pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Lana se desesperó por ayudar a su amigo con overol así que lanzó a Cappy hacia el monstruo con tal de poseerlo, pero este agarró el gorro. Cappy vio a los ojos de ese monstruoso Mario y comenzó a temblar. Lana corrió para ayudarlo pero el monstruo le lanzó a Cappy de vuelta dejándolos en el suelo. Mario veía como el monstruo se acercaba a Lana, y no quiso que las cosas volvieran a pasar como antes, cuando fue vencido y convertido en trofeo para luego ser desechado al abismo. Él no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero estas le sirvieron para arremeter fuertes golpes contra el oscuro. Mario y Master Core luchaban de igual a igual. Lana se logró reincorporar y ayudó a Mario a pelear contra el ser monstruoso, ahora Master Core estaba en desventaja, no importaba cuánto se esfuerce en lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego, o volar con la capa, o dar brincos para aplastar a los héroes, ninguno de sus esfuerzos era suficiente para ser rival contra la determinación que los héroes demostraban, ellos no se dejaron someter contra el monstruo, cada golpe liberaba su miedo, su frustración, su valentía.

Master Core ya no pudo más, el amo de la oscuridad comenzó a agonizar y de él se desprendían chispas y partículas, un brillo salió de su pecho y en un instante, todo se tornó oscuro dentro de una tormenta de arena púrpura y negra. Luego de un momento, todo se despejó, ya no estaba el ente oscuro, ahora lo único que quedaba era una esfera de cristal del tamaño de Lana.

-Lo único que falta- Mario tomó un respiro- es destruir la esfera.

-¿Seguro?- Lana tenía sus dudas.

-Créeme- dijo Mario.

Mario y Lana tomaron posición, ambos fontaneros sacaron sus martillos, y en sincronía dieron un golpe a la esfera, mandándola a volar al infinito vacío lejos de ellos. Después de esa acción, un vórtice de luz salió alumbrando todo el lugar, dándole un color azul celeste al ambiente. Del cielo cayeron varias figuras teñidas de luz. Lana, Cappy y Mario veían como las personas que Master Core tenía cautivos eran liberados, fue cuando pudieron verlos.

-¡Tiara!- gritó Cappy tomando su forma original de sobrero de copa blanco y yendo a abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Luigi!- al igual que Cappy, Mario corrió con su hermanos para darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de hermandad.

Lana veía a los alrededores buscando a su amiguito brinquitos, veía a su alrededor cómo personas se encontraban con otras, dándose abrazos y sonrisas de consolación, pero lo único que quería era encontrarse con su amiguito. Comenzó a deprimirse al no ver indicios de su amigo… hasta oír un croar que venía detrás de ella. A Lana se le brillaron los ojos al encontrarse con su Brinquitos.

-¡Brinquitos!- dijo Lana mientras corría eufórica para tener al pequeño en sus brazos.

Brinquitos hacía lo mismo, dando saltos para llegar con su dueña, su amiga. Ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo a pesar de que Brinquitos era de sangre fría. Alrededor de ellos se abrían un montón de portales que los llevarían de vuelta a casa. Mario y Cappy vieron a la pequeña Loud feliz por encontrarse con su amigo, entonces se dirigieron allí para despedirse.

-Gracias, gracias a ambos- dijo Lana con lágrimas de felicidad.

-No pequeña, gracias a ti- dijo Mario sacudiendo el cabello de la pequeña fontanera.

-Lana quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Cappy- Como muestra de agradecimiento quiero darte esto.

Cappy y Tiara le mostraron a Lana una gorra roja parecida a la que perdió, Lana estaba sin palabras.

-Chicos, no sé qué decir- decía ella conmovida.

Mario tomó la gorra y la puso en la cabeza de Lana diciéndole- Sigue siendo una buena fontanera- dijo Mario.

Luego de eso, todos regresaron a sus distintos mundos, Brinquitos se colocó en el hombro de Lana y juntos cruzaron el portal que los llevó a casa. Sorprendentemente nada había cambiado al llegar a Royal Woods, seguía siendo el mismo día. Lo que Lana sintió como meses, en realidad solo habían pasado unas horas, ella y Brinquitos no le pusieron atención a ese detalle ya que estaban en su hogar, y lo único que querían hacer era dormir.

Al llegar a casa, Lana saludó a Lincoln quien estaba sentado en el sofá jugando.

-Hola Lincoln, no te imaginas la loca aventura que tuve- dijo ella muy encantada.

-¡Ah sí!- dijo él poniéndole poca atención a Lana, ya que estaba jugando.

-Fue increíble, perseguía a Brinquitos por las alcantarillas, luego atravesé varios portales y terminé peleando contra un demonio interdimensional… pero creo que no se compara con la aventura que tienes en la tele- dijo ella molesta por la falta de atención de Lincoln.

-Sensacional- dijo Lincoln aun jugando.

Lana solo lo ignoró y se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir, fue un trayecto largo y desesperante, pero jamás olvidaría la aventura que quizás jamás volvería a tener. Entro a su habitación y se acostó junto a Brinquitos, para olvidar el mal rato que pasaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el reino de los hongos, la gente del pueblo quería celebrar la victoria de su héroe por salvarlos de Master Core y devolverlos a su hogar. Luigi cogió un bastón de ceremonias y dirigió el desfile con una marcha seguido de pueblerinos honguitos, quienes tocaban una alegre música de orquesta, detrás de ellos habían varios carros alegóricos, muchos reinos decidieron participar en el desfile para festejar. Cada reino tenía un carro decorado con algo que los distinguía, el reino nube tenía decorado de algodón para asimilar nubes en el carro, en él iban el príncipe y sus padres los reyes del reino nube. También venía el reino acuático decorado con conchas, corales y venían sirenas en él, el reino de nieve con un estilo cálido combinado con nevada y lo protagonizaban varios leones marinos. También venía un carro alegórico con una banda y decorado con luces, Pauline estaba en el centro del carro acompañando a la banda con una alegre canción combinándola con la música orquestal de la banda honguito, detrás de ellos iba un carro decorado con un sombrero gigante, en él iban Cappy y Tiara junto a su gente. Y detrás de ellos estaba un carro alegórico con un hongo gigante decorado con luces, en él iban la princesa, Luigi y Mario, Mario saludaba a la gente que veía entusiasmada el desfile, Mario estaba contento por celebrar su triunfo, y volteó a mirar el último carro alegórico, cortesía de él y de Cappy. Era un carro cargando una silueta de Lana junto a su sapo, y en esa silueta había luces dándole la completa apariencia de Lana y Brinquitos, con los colores adecuados en los lugares correspondientes. Mario miraba orgulloso la obra, era una buena manera de elogiar a quien había sido una amiga que lo acompañó en su odisea, para salvar a sus seres queridos. El desfile se alejaba, dando una fila de luces que danzaban junto a las estrellas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hola chicos ¿Les gustó la historia? Espero que sí. Y con este ya van tres one shots crossovers, es como una trilogía conformada por: El Circuito, Ciento Diez Por Ciento y La Odisea. En esta trilogía quise combinar a mi serie favorita con mis otras tres franquicias favoritas, en este caso Mario y el mundo de nintendo. En este fanfic hago alusión a Super Mario Oddysey, Super Mario Rpg y Super Smash Bros 4.**

 **Dato curioso, pensé en que Mario le daría su gorra a Lana como en esta imagen, pero no me convenció del todo así que le dejé como está ahora, y si se preguntan ¿Cómo es que Cappy consiguió la gorra de Lana? es otra gorra que la sacaron con magia. Aquí una imagen que hace alusión a la escena: /** **/-i.-ytimg** **.com** **-/vi/nxZIcVYVx5Q/maxresdefault.-jpg** **.** **Creo que de esta imagen salió todo el fic xD (deben quitar lo guiones para ver la imagen, y claro ponerle antes el http:)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión, bendiciones y adiós.**

 _ **Thank you so much for to read my history**_

 **Att: Might**


End file.
